ADF Diversus Infucatus Equus
ADF Diversus Infucatus Equus CD-102 (Horse of a Different Color) Built: 2385 - Oz Spacedock, Refit: 2409 - Oz Spacedock. A blue dolphin fitted to be Gensilan's mobile platform and diplomatic vessel. The ship has a golden sheen that changes color as the light hits it. It is currently the only ship in the ADF designated as a CD (Cruiser Diplomatic). It does get out once in a while. The Equus is also noted as having more computer power than any other single ship in the Federation. It is the only known vessel with a Builder mainframe system as the ship's computer. The Equus is equipped to carry up to 200 in the lap of absolute luxury. It has a lower than average evacuation capacity as machinery takes up more of the hull. The Diversus Infucatus Equus is stationed at the Oz spacedock on six hours to move notice. In 2309 the Diversus Infucatus Equus received and in service refit that included new third generation DiSodium nacelles, class 14 phasers, and other systems equal to the Amani class Heavy cruisers. No hull lines were altered. As it worked well in space trials plans are to so fit other Blue Dolphin class heavy cruisers at their next refits. Equs is now an Amni in a Dolphin hull. Upgrades are: *All G5 computers. *Nacelles are 10% larger than the last model. She can hold high warp speeds longer and with less stress. *All weapons systems are upgraded. The latest models all around. No more cracked phaser crystals. *One of the things the Equs now has is frozen matter storage. Using the Rrell system of freezing transporter buffer patterns on disks. It takes a lot of energy, but fragile and non replicatible items can be stored on small disks. The amount of space that the colony kits and engineering storage takes is massively reduced. One cargo bay has been replaced with more antimatter pods. Antimatter storage is up 50%. But, she does not have A colony kit. She has dozens in toaster sized boxes, just add energy. If you have the extra elemental mass you can cut down on the energy needed by supplying mass as well. Need a colony kit? Do some transporter mining, unfreeze a colony kit. E-D Scale *Science capacity 800 -- Fewer labs, smaller crew, sensors in the Class 20 range. *Crew Comfort 5000 -- The vessel is larger and holds a fifth the crew of the equivalent Dolphin cruiser. *Duration 2200 -- Bigger matter stores, more fuel. More capable of self repair and maintenance. *Medical facilities 1200 -- Fewer doctors, more space in the medical department and the capacity to expand that as needed. *Tactical maneuvering 1000 -- no better or any worse than the E-D *Strategic Speed 18,000 --'' cruise. Wf Ds9 Max wf Ds9.9 cruse speed is 18 light years a day.'' *Defense 2000 -- Class 12 shields as well. More radiators to stay in the fight longer. *Offense 2200 -- Class 14 phaser banks, more torpedoes and ion cannons. *Versatility 900 -- Can perform the same mission much the same way. She has limited lab and crew. *Internal Security 2000 --''An RI computer system closely monitors the ship.'' Crew *Gensilan -- pretty much the whole of the crew. Gen has the "Equus" fitted for RI single ship operation. The vessel has 300 various maintenance bios. Category:Ships Category:ADF Category:Haileys Category:Epiphany Trek